


Mad Season (Podfic)

by greeniron, sian1359



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Security Council prefers Emil Blonsky in the Avengers Initiative, not Bruce Banner. SHIELD doesn't think that's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Season (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mad Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398551) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359). 



> Podfic of sian1359's Mad Season. I suspect there are many errors but I need to post and let this go so my apologies to sian1359 and any listeners.

  


 

[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Mad%20Season%20mp3%20Files.zip) (121.9 MB)  |  [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Mad%20Season.m4b) (65.5 MB)

Time: 2:09:52


End file.
